new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Waligie
Waluigie is the main protagonist of the Waligie games, a series of intentionally-stupid joke games on Mario Fan Games Galaxy. He appears in Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em. Entrance Pixel Into Reality The title screen of Waligie DX is shown, then fades away to reveal Waligie. Waligie's live action head from the title screen moves out of the screen to accompany Waligie throughout the match. Special Moves Neutral B: Explosive Material Waligie explodes. If he jumps during the explosion, Waligie will create a taller explosion at the cost of not being able to double jump from that jump. The damage caused by the explosion grows depending on the ratio between Waligie's percentage and the opponent's percentage (For example, if Waligie has 100% damage and the opponent has 50%, the damage will double). Stronger explosions don't matter if Waligie's percentage is below opponents, and the attack will cause its normal damage again after the strong attack. Move Origin In Waligie DX, Waluide walking into a wrong exit in one level causes him to explode. Side B: Physcho Waligie Waligie uses his live action head to carry an opponent or object. Waligie can hold the opponent for a maximum of ten seconds, but if he uses the head immediately after that, the time will reduce to five seconds. He is able to move the opponent freely and perform several commands: *By default, Waligie Head will just shock the opponent before dropping them. *If holding the button down, Waligie Head will just hold the opponent in tact, being able to carry the opponent infront, above, and behind Waligie. *Releasing the button after holding will throw the opponent further. If it is released after moving the head, the opponent will fly in the direction they were from Waligie. *Swinging an opponent back and forth five times will make them dizzy for a second. Taking out detachable objects on stages will allow you to move that portion of the stage around to a certain area. However, the object becomes easier to destroy afterwards. Move Origin The entire gimmick of the game Physcho Waligie is based on a separate Psycho Iris controlling anything it touches, as a parody of the fangame "Psycho Waluigi". Up B: Waluide Rocket Waligie summons Waluide, who will fly upwards and knock any opponent in its path, while playing a short snippet from "In The Navy" by Village People. It can be shot in three upwards directions: two diagonal ones and straight up. The explosion happening as Waluide launches can also harm opponents if any of them are in its range. There is a small chance in which the opponent can grab and throw Waluide, cancelling the attack. Move Origin In "Waligie Episodes", Waluide goes to find Dan Rather in the waterworks by flying upwards while "In The Navy" plays. Down Special: Sharp Feathers Waligie drops a feather that works like a spike trap, which causes damage depending on the speed which the opponent approaches it (Higher speed = More damage). It can be moved to another place with special attacks, and the flying feather will cause more damage if it is in contact with an opponent. However, it is immune to projectiles, which will cause the feather to blow up on contact. The feather can be on the stage for five seconds total. Move Origin One of "Bowser"'s traps in Waligie DX are sharp feathers, which make Pocket Brothers explode in contact. Final Smash: Food Stuffs The first opponent Waligie touches is turned into giant food. Then Waligie and other opponents can munch the food as it grows smaller. Each bite causes more damage to the opponent. The opponent returns back to normal in five seconds. If the food is eaten before time runs out, the opponent is KO'ed. Each character has their own unique food: Waligie - a pair of underwear. Spitting Image Ronald Reagan - an American flag-themed fruit cake. Hulk Hogan - a Yappapi. ODEMH - a ghost-themed cake. Bluster Kong - a pack of spicy banana chips. 60's Moomintroll - a six-pack of Moomin-themed lemonade. Dr. Nick Laslowicz - a pack of cigars. Melies Moon - a pack of moon cheese. Walrus Grandpa - a pirate-themed food stand. Move Origin In many Waligie games (such as Physcho Waligie and Waligie the Political Machine) the final boss transforms into a giant screenshot of a random food. The joke is this boss is easily defeated by Waligie and his brothers slowly eating it by jumping on it. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: *A loud scream* KO Sound #2: *Magical whirling sound* Star KO: "WOOOOOOOOOO" Screen KO: "Woah!" Taunts Up: Waligie spins as a line of text pops up reading "man I'm sexy". Side: Waligie's Head eats a pair of boxers. Down: Waligie turns into his appearance on the title screen, then reverts back as his eyes glow. Victory Options + Lose Pose Option 1: Waligie, Waluide, and Wiligie look forwards as their eyes glow. Option 2: *Waligie DX's credits show up* Option 3: Waligie rides in a facny car with his brothers. Lose Pose: Waligie, with a horribly disfigured face, slowly sinks downward. Standard Attacks General *Jab: *Dash: Smash Attacks * Side: Turns into a detonator and causes an irregular explosion. * Up: A comment reading "Wow that background looks awesoem" appears above Waligie and comes down to deal damage to the opponent. * Down: Tilt Attacks * Side: His eyes turn red. * Up: * Down: Aerial Attacks * Neutral: * Up: * Down: * Forward: * Back: Grab Attacks *Grab: *Pummel: * Forward Throw: A green crosshair appears on front of Waligie. * Back Throw: Hits the opponent backwards with a white bar that reads "FIGHT". * Up Throw: * Down Throw: Special Moves (Old) Neutral B: Explosive Material Waligie... explodes. That's it. It's an useful attack when the opponents have high damage. Side B: Bust Some Moves Waligie creates a Tornado-like projectile that makes the opponents to dance when they touch it. Unlike in the game, you can't repeatly shoot tornados, but you can keep pressed the Side B to make it go further Up B: Waluide Rocket Waligie summons Waluide, who shoots himself upwards like a rocket, dropping Waligie in the process. It can be shot in different directions, depending of where the opponent is. The opponent can grab Waluide to cancel the move. Down B: Sharp Feathers Waligie drops a feather that works like a spike trap, which also hits Waligie. You can only create 3 feathers. Using a Special Move next to the feather, makes it to fly away, causing more damage. Final Smash: Pocket Brothers Assemble Waligie flies upwards saying "Just what I needed" in a very odd voice. Then, he appears along with his brothers Wiligie and Waluide. The three start shooting green arrows, sharp feathers and tornados to the opponent, causing a lot of damage and knockback. Trivia * The moveset was remade, due to how unfinished the original moveset was. * Much like Codec Snake and Walrus Grandpa, Waligie has alts for his two Pocket Bros: Waluide and Wiligie. Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em Category:Waligie Bros Category:Cults Category:Playable Character Category:Remake Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mario Fan Games Galaxy Category:All-Around Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:Grappler Category:Hero Category:Sorta-Human Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Unknown Origin Category:00's Category:Back from the Dead